Historias de Nerima
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: Todos tienen algo que contar, muchas historias se verán entrelazadas directa o indirecta después de que uno de sus personajes tome una decisión
1. Chapter 1

**HISTORIAS DE NERIMA  
Por que todos tienen algo que contar, el como lo cuentan, es otra cosa.**

C**ap 1: Una oportunidad para Soun**

¿Hace cuanto tiempo ya que no era un artista marcial como lo había sido en su juventud? Ya sería casi dos décadas y Soun Tendo estaba viejo, a sus 45 años hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el espíritu de luchar, pero había sido uno de los mejores junto con su mejor amigo, Genma Saotome.

Ahora, 20 años después de las grandes luchas y entrenamientos a cargo de ese maldito viejo libidinoso que no hacía más que mirar a las mujeres, queriéndoles robar su ropa interior...20 años después era un hombre que daba lastima, incluso para si mismo.

Pero el se lo había buscado ¿cierto?, después de todo, cuando falleció su esposa, dejó de lado el dojo que tenían, abandonó las artes marciales y cada una de sus hijas creó su mundo propio.

Era su error que Kazumi ahora fuera la dueña de casa, con esa sonrisa amable y siempre dispuesta a tratar amablemente a cualquier loco que entrarse a su casa. Para sus adentros, Soun, en su juventud, con su difunta esposa, Kaori, había pensado entrenar a su hija mayor, pero no tenía alma de luchadora. Tenía un alma demasiado pura.

Era su error que Nabiki fuese una arpía que lo único que le interesaba era el dinero y sacar cuentas provechosas de una forma egoísta. Pero, si el se hubiese logrado reponer rápidamente tras la muerte de su esposa y haber tenido el coraje para hacerse respetar, nada de eso hubiera pasado, su hija había partido en el mundo de los negocios como vía de escape al dolor que representaba el perder a su madre.

Pero no sabía bien que error había cometido con su hija menor, Akane, una jovencita de cabello azulado, igual a su madre en ello, pero con un carácter que le recordaba a Soun en su juventud. Ella misma se auto-entreno en las artes marciales cuando su madre falleció, Soun nunca le dio clases directamente, su mejor manera de hacer desaparecer el dolor era entrenar como nunca, ahí su hija lo seguía.

Soun Tendo había cometido demasiados errores en su vida, y ahora, a su edad, no sabía que hacer para repararlos. ¿Y si tuviera una cita con cada una de sus hijas? Quería ser el padre que había sido una ves, quería ser Soun Tendo, el luchador.

Aquel día era Domingo, ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo y todos en casa hacían lo suyo, Akane y Ranma habían ido a dar un paseo a quien sabe donde, Genma estaba intentando lidiar con su ex esposa, o esposa, no tenía idea como era la situación de Genma y Nodoka actualmente.

Era una tarde agradablemente veraniega, las nubes estaban en su punto culmine y el sol iluminaba entre ellas apareciendo de cuando en cuando. Al no tener a nadie con quien jugar a su característico juego de shogi se levantó de la terraza con dirección a la entrada de su casa cuando una voz lo interrumpió en su andar.

- ¿Papá? ¿Ocurre algo? – Quien más podía ser, Kazumi que tendía la ropa.

- No, hija, solo quiero ir a caminar un rato, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a dar un paseo y hoy es una tarde muy agradable, no lo era desde... – se atragantó, le costaba aún hablar de Kaori – desde lo de tu madre, pero bueno, no quiero ser un vegetal para toda la vida ¿sabes? – una sonrisa forzada hacía entender que no quería hablar del tema.

Soun tomó un viejo bastón que se encontraba en la entrada y antes de llegar a la puerta se detuvo, miró hacia su casa y después al cielo.

- Tu no hubieras querido que saliese así ¿cierto?

Entró nuevamente en dirección a su habitación, de su armario sacó una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, desempolvó unas viejas botas y luego se dirigió a la bañera para arreglarse el cabello que lo tenía algo enmarañado.

¿Y si se afeitaba? No lo había echo en años pero con bigote se veía demasiado viejo, no aparentaba de 45, sentía que estaba en una especie de reinvención de Soun Tendo.

Sí, ya no más del Soun Tendo llorón, inseguro, que le pide a otros que rescaten a su hija por que el no sabe que hacer. A fin de cuentas, el deber de un padre es ayudar a sus hijos cuando están en problemas.

Salió de la habitación más presentado de lo que jamás se había visto, se había quitado años de encima y de algún modo se volvía a sentir joven.

Encontró algo de dinero en su cajón y lo tomó, probablemente tomaría algo fuera de casa, nada alcohólico, una bebida o un juego en algún bar si era posible. El Sake solo era para ocasiones especiales y como hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría nada.

Bajó las escaleras y se topó con Nabiki que venía entrando con un ramo de flores.

- Ay Kuno, cuando entenderás-

- ¿Sucede algo, hija?- Soun pretendió parecer curioso, la verdad nunca le había caído bien Tatewaki Kuno.

- Nada papá, es que desde que se rindió con Akane y con Ranma, ahora me ha estado mo...

Pero no pudo continuar, sus ojos se fijaron en un hombre de cabello negro largo, tomado, camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Sabía que era su padre, lo sabía, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, era un hombre diferente, alguien distinto.

- No es necesario que preguntes, Nabiki, solo voy a dar una vuelta, decidí arreglarme porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago para mi. ¿Le darías una oportunidad a un viejo como yo?

Nabiki no pudo responder, de algún modo, ese cambio, le imponía respeto. Su padre, un hombre patético que siempre lloraba y se quejaba de cualquier cosa, ahora era alguien con un aspecto maduro, serio... no era su padre. ¿Lo era?

El aire fresco golpeó al ex artista marcial, se sentía bien el caminar sin tener preocupación alguna, solo un viaje rapido, algo que lo refresce. Recordó la cara de Nabiki y rió, esa era la impresión que quería dar a la gente que lo conocía.

Esperaba que la plaza de Nerima se encontrase todavía en su lugar, tenía buenos recuerdos tanto con sus hijas como con su esposa. Un lugar familiar a donde ir, un lugar para Soun donde caminar sin sentirse un hombre extraño.

Afortunadamente para él, la plaza estaba ahí, en un pie todavia, y mas bella de lo que recordaba. Probablemente el verano la había embellecido debido a que con su lago central y arboles alrrededor, todo era tan verde. Le encantaba.

Se compró un refresco y se sentó en una banca, por suerte para él, traía un libro, hacía tiempo que no leia algo y nescesitaba hacerlo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo estaba en ello cuando una voz lo sacó de su lectura, era una voz alarmada.

- ¡Keitaro! ¡Keitaro! –

Se fijó por donde venía la voz y se percato que una mujer estaba tratando de sujetar a un niño pequeño que había caido al lago pero que la corriente lo estaba arrastrando. Los gritos pedían indirectamente ayuda, o al menos asi lo entendió Soun quién de inmediato dejó el libro para ir a ayudarla.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Debía mantenerse calmado ante cualquier situación, esa era la regla de su primer sensei.

- Mi nieto quería recoger un barquito de madera y se resbaló, ahora no puedo recogerlo.

El niño ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para ser ayudado en ese punto y al ser un niño pequeño, estaba pronto a ahogarse. No lo pensó dos veces y se tiró al lago con un piquero perfecto. Había sido un excelente nadador antes de ser artemarcialista.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

- ¿Estás bien Keitaro? Me asustaste – La mujer abrazaba a su nieto de una manera sobrecogedora, le recordó a Kaori un dia cuando a Akane le pasó lo mismo cuando habían ido de camping a las montañas.

Soun se percató de algo, esa mujer tenía un aspecto muy joven, su cabello rojizo natural y unos profundos ojos verdes lo tenían embelazado, su figura también era bastante delgada, la hacía parecer una modelo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Muchas gracias señor, no se como agradecerle –

- Me llamo Soun Tendo, y es el deber de un Arte Marcialista ayudar al nescesitado en cualquier peligro.

Porque eso es lo que era, un hombre de honor, un luchador, un Artemarcialista.

Y quisiera negarlo o no, esta mujer de algún modo le atraía.

**CONTINUARA.**

He vueeeeeltoooooo!! Después de meses sin escribir nada aquí vengo con un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente y hace poco lo escribí.

Originalmente este capitulo es uno solo pero me estaba quedando bastante largo mientras lo escribía en word.

No es que Soun Tendo sea el protagonista de este fanfic, muchos personajes del Ranmaverso tendrán un capitulo dedicados a esta historia, que tiene como objetivo plantear y re-plantear todos sus deseos, anhelos o frustraciones.


	2. La Soledad de Akane

En Nerima siempre habrá algo que contar, pequeñas historias que se irán juntando hasta llegar a algo grande.

**HISTORIAS DE NERIMA  
CAPITULO 2: La soledad y los celos de Akane**

**Por Kei Kugodgy**

_Como siempre cabe destacar que esto es por pura entretención, no se busca lucrar ni nada parecido._

Akane estaba molesta, y no era con Ranma precisamente. Hace pocos días, su padre por fin había reaccionado y dejó atrás el patetismo de siempre e increíblemente se transformó en otro hombre, alguien alegre, abierto y sincero. Lo que era mejor, había decidido volver al mundo de las artes marciales, así que ahora no solo Ranma y ella entrenaban, ahora se incluía Soun. Sí, estaba un poco atrasado (por no decir MUY) pero entrenaba con ganas y había dejado el trago y ya no fumaba. Su compañero de andanzas, Genma, el padre de Ranma, no veía con buenos ojos dicha transformación e intento traspasarlo al "Lado oscuro" nuevamente, como respuesta encontró una fuente en su cara.

Parecía perfecto ¿cierto? Su padre por fin estaba volviendo a ser quien ella recordaba, habían pasado años desde lo de su madre y ahora estaba de vuelta. Pero había algo que la molestaba, no todo podía ser perfecto. Ella. Megumi Takeda. Ella era una mujer que su padre había conocido el primer día que salió de casa, al rescatar a su nieto. Y no es que ella fuese una anciana, al contrario, tenía 42 años y parecía jovencita, tanto ella como su hija habían quedado embarazadas cuando eran jovencitas, que el nieto fuese varón les daba un respiro.

¿Pero porque estaba molesta con Megumi? No era una mala mujer, era amable, atenta, siempre traía algún dulce, era una amiga más de la familia y se había echo buenas migas con Kasumi y no caía ante las extorsiones de Nabiki. Con Nodoka se llevaba bien y conversaban como amigas intimas. Incluso no estaba de acuerdo con el tema de la boda arreglada de Akane y Ranma aún cuando fuese para "preservar" el dojo o la tontera que en ese entonces su padre y Genma habrían hablado.

¿Hace cuanto había pasado todo? ¿Un mes, más? Akane se encontraba en el Dojo practicando sus katas, quería despejar su cabeza, no quería pensar en cosas malas, esa mujer solo era amiga de su padre, el merecía tener amigos aparte de Genma. Debía alegrarse. ¿Pero porque se sentía sola? Ranma no había entendido cuando ella le contó, solo le dijo que no era justo que se enojara por ello, la cantidad de amigos hombres que Akane tenía, más quienes la raptaban a cada rato para provocarlo y otras rarezas más… una amiga para Soun era símbolo de que podía estar en paz.

Por lo que sabía de Megumi, había sido una ex modelo y ahora regía como profesora de Lengua en la Universidad de Tokio, una de las ideas de estudiar a futuro en la universidad para Akane, tener que encontrársela después no era algo que ella deseara.

Una figura conocida entró al dojo y se sentó a esperar que ella terminase de entrenar, luego, se arrodillo en Seisa (1) y se inclino ante el cartel del dojo, luego se levanto y entró.

- Hija ¿podemos hablar?-

- Claro papá, espera un momento – Akane fue en busca de una toalla.

La noche estaba luminosa, era raro que las estrellas se viesen, con toda la contaminación en Japón, pero poco importaba para ese momento.

- Te preparé un jugo, me gustaría que nos sentemos aquí afuera, no hace frío, Akane.-

El tono de voz que su padre estaba utilizando le daba algo de miedo, demasiado solemne para un hombre que había cambiado luego de veintialgos años, y sin su bigote, se veía su rostro de seriedad, con el cabello tomado se veía más juvenil, razón de sobra para pensar que fue muy atractivo en su juventud..

- Akane, tenemos que hablar-

- Adelante papá, te escucho-

Un segundo de silencio, otro, ambos sorbiendo sus respectivos jugos, Akane se quemaba por dentro, deseaba que su padre hablase pronto.

- Akane, se que no te gusta la presencia de Megumi-san, soy tu padre y tu eres la más abierta en emociones que tus hermanas, por eso hablo contigo primero, Kasumi es más retraída y Nabiki es Nabiki, siempre con esa cara de poker. – suspiró y luego continuó – pero hay algo que debes entender, hija, algo que deberás aceptar desde ahora en adelante. No creas que no lo he pensado, que no me he partido la cabeza pensando en esto, pero créeme que yo deseo volver a ser feliz por completo.-

Akane sentía para donde iba la conversación, cerró los ojos, no le gustaría lo que pronto iban a decirle.

- No papá, no quiero escucharlo, no sigas por favor, no sigas – Akane estaba pronto a quebrarse.

- Akane…hija mía, le he pedido a Megumi que fuese mi novia y ella aceptó.-

El mundo parecía venirse encima, esto no era con Ranma, que si bien lo amaba podía vivir sin el de ser necesario. Esto era con su padre, su familia, el único que le quedaba después de su madre. Su madre…¿Qué diría Kaori-sama, su madre, al enterarse que su padre ya no la honraría más y que ahora tendría otra mujer?. Se levantó, no deseaba seguir escuchando, esto era mucho para ella.

Una mano firme le detuvo su andar.

- Aún no termino, Akane, siéntate –

El tono que su padre había utilizado era de paz pero con seguridad y eso logró convencer a Akane de volver a sentarse, aún en contra de su voluntad.

- Akane, quiero que entiendas algo. Siempre, SIEMPRE amaré a tu madre, que en paz descanse. No hay ni habrán momentos en los que deje de pensar en ella. Megumi me recuerda a ella, de algún modo. No quiero que ella sea su reemplazo, además, ¡tengo 45 años, por Kami! Merezco una nueva oportunidad, lo que no pude con tu madre, daré todo mi empeño con ella porque la quiero. Pero por favor, Akane, no te pongas triste, no te pongas celosa, ella nunca será como tu madre, nunca la reemplazará, eso lo tengo claro, solo será un integrante más de la familia, como lo son Ranma, Genma y Nodoka. Pero, tu tienes a Ranma, independiente si el matrimonio se realiza o no, su padre quiere reconquistar a Nodoka, Kasumi y el doctor Tofu, Nabiki con ese Tatewaki ¿y yo que? –

Akane no esperaba esto, su padre estaba siendo sincero con ella de un modo que nunca lo había escuchado, dichas palabras la habían reconfortado un poco, solo un poco, su padre había tomado una decisión importante para su futuro.

- Esta bien papá, si lo deseas, tienes mi bendición. Es cierto que mereces la felicidad que te quitaron con mamá, perdóname por ser tan egoísta, creo que no quiero que te quiten de mi lado, aún soy una niña, je. –

Para sorpresa de Akane, la respuesta de su padre fue un abrazo, que acto seguido se transformó en dos abrazos. Soun evitaba llorar pues esta escena la había estado esperando hacia ya muchos años.

- Te prometo que seré mejor padre, no volveré a dejarlas solas ni ser un egoísta.-

- ¿A que te refieres con egoísta? –

A Soun le costó demasiado decir las palabras que diría a continuación, sin embargo, no se arrepentiría de nada ni a futuro.

- Por años y me comporté como un idiota, cuando joven hice una promesa que no debía haber echo, pensaba más bien en mi bienestar que en el tuyo. Cuando desperté hace meses y me comencé a convertir en lo que soy ahora, incluso, un poco después de conocer a Megumi, pensé ¿Es correcto lo que estoy haciendo? ¿Es correcto poner mi felicidad por sobre la de mis hijas? Por eso, Akane, escucha con atención lo que te voy a decir. Si no quieres casarte con Ranma por mi está bien, si encuentras a un hombre que te haga feliz, será por tu decisión, si quieres preservar el dojo y la escuela, me parecerá bien, si no deseas hacerlo, también me parecerá bien. Tienes todo el derecho a encontrar la felicidad, ames al hombre que ames.

- Akane no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Se sentía feliz pero a la ves incomoda, al parecer se había acostumbrado a estar prometida a la fuerza, que el ser liberada la había descolocado. ¿Estaba lista para otra persona? No, en el fondo sabía que amaba a Ranma, con o sin compromiso de por medio.

**CONTINUARA.**


End file.
